Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a flaring system for flaring stator windings.
Electric machines typically include a stationary member, or stator, that establishes a stationary field, and a rotating member, or rotor, that moves within the stationary field. In operation, electric machines produce work from electrical energy passing through a stator to induce an electro-motive force in the rotor. The electro-motive force creates a rotational force at the rotor. The rotation of the rotor is used to power various external devices. Of course, electric machines can also be employed to produce electricity from a work input. In either case, electric machines currently produce greater outputs at higher speeds and are designed to fit into smaller packages.
The electrical energy flowing through the stator and the rotor creates heat. It is desirable to remove the heat from the electric machine to enhance operating efficiency. In some cases, manufacturers are creating spaces between end turn layers to promote cooling. The spaces are generally created by flaring one or more end turn layers axially outward from others of the end turn layers. The spaces provide access for coolant to pass in a heat exchange relationship with the end turn layers to reduce stator temperatures.